


Rough Kiss

by bessmertny



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, IS SOMEONE SURPRISED AT THIS POINT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessmertny/pseuds/bessmertny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon wanted a rough kiss thing and what anon wants, anon gets.</p><p>He is only training her but Mother, he wants to do more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Kiss

http://otpmusings.tumblr.com/post/145522424470/rough-first-kiss-things-colliding-with-the-wall THIS DA PROPMT ANON ASKED.  
  


 

 

He is only training her.

He is only training her.

_He is only training her._

But Mother, he wants to do more than that.

 

“Don’t bend your wrist that way, you will only hurt yourself.” ,he says and the look she gives him is nothing less than infuriating.

 

Why can’t it be simple like it was with Feyre? Why does this woman have this effect on him? Why can’t he think straight when she is around, why does she make him feel so much?

 

She hits him again, sharp and angry but with a lack of discipline and direction, both things he would be more than happy to teach her how to master if she didn’t belittle every damn word he said.

 

“Bend your wrist that way again and next thing you know the bones will be broken.”, his voice in on the verge of a growl, Cauldron boil him she makes him so angry and so irrationally captivated at the same time.

His eyes get wide as she takes a step closer, standing on her tiptoes so their eyes are nearly on the same level and snarls “ _Don’t tell me what to do_.”

 

A part of him, the sane one, screams at him for the umpteenth time that he is training so yes, he _can_ tell her what to do and that he could tell her that or that he could think of how their relationship is already precarious as it is, always dancing on the edge of a knife.

 

But his sane part has never had a hold on him.

 

He steps closer, until there’s no space between them and her eyes widen in surprise, a bewildered look on her face but it’s just for second, than it’s gone, her icy mask taking its place.

Cassian angles his head so that his lips are not even an inch away from Nesta’s and he whispers,

“Is that a challenge?”

He sees the fire in her eyes, the pure, unadulterated fury.

 

He kisses her.

 

More than a kiss it’s a mashing of lips and it’s not gentle, it’s demanding and wanting and _he can feel it_ , the moment she freezes, nearly imperceptible, the moment when her brain starts to weight the options, starts to rationalize everything to make a move to her advantage.

 

And damn it, _damn her_ if  it doesn’t make him angry, how she would be capable to shut him out in this moment only because her damned pride needs to have the upper hand.

 

He will get that beautiful little head of hers to shut the fuck up and he will do it with everything he has.

 

He licks her bottom lip and then takes it between his teeth, hardly enough to make her whimper but not enough to cause her pain and she growls on his mouth, the sound travelling like waves on his body and when her mouth opens with the sound his tongue slips in.

 

He is going to devour her, devour her like he wanted and dreamed and needed for months and months.

 

Cassian moves her until her back hits the wall, his hands on her shoulder blades to soften the impact and kissing her harder. For a moment he thinks she will stop him, enraged by the feeling of being cornered but she doesn’t, she kisses him twice as hard and her hands go in his hair, gripping his head, pulling him even closer.

_Fuck, he loves this woman_.

 

His eyes snap open, the realization hitting him like a blow in the middle of his chest, his breath trapped in his lungs.

But he has to admit it to himself, he isn’t very surprised.

He’d been drawn to her from the first day he saw her and that feeling, the one he couldn’t name, couldn’t get a hold on, only grew when he saw her strength, her courage, her fierceness and stubbornness and those moments when her walls went down, like now.

 

He closes his eyes and bites her lower lip again, harder, and a single moan of pain escapes her lips before his tongue passes where his teeth where, slowly, and then enters her mouth again and brushes the roof of her mouth and she moans again, but in pleasure.

 

Now he needs-he needs her scent, he needs to breath her in until the smell of her fills his lungs.

 His lips move from her mouth and his teeth graze her jaw as he buries his face in the crook of her neck and her scent hits him and if he wasn’t already painfully hard, that would have done the trick.

She grips his hair harder to pull his face up to her lips again and he smirks on her skin and his tongue laps at the skin on her neck.

She doesn’t push him away, she doesn’t move away, she _moans_.

 

His lips find hers again, the sound of her moan drilling in his head and he wants to hear it again and again and again.

Cassian’s hands start to roam on her body but it’s _her hands_ that send the buttons of his tunic flying and hitting the ground and when Nesta touches his chest and a soft sound escapes her mouth he has to call on the last shreds of his self control or he will fuck her against this damned wall, hard and slow and so good she will scream for him.

 

He moves his hands to the back of her thighs and pulls her up, she takes the hint, hoisting herself up and hooking her legs around his hips.

Cassian grabs her ass to keep her up and the only thing he can feel is their tongues and lips moving together and her body on his, her chest clasped on his and he wants to take everything she is wearing off of her, he needs her so much and the smell of her tells him she wants him, too.

 

But he will have patience, he will have her on a bed and worship that fantastic body of hers, he will make her melt around him, know every inch of her so thoroughly that he will need only one touch to set her on fire and make her moan and beg and plead.

 

One of his hand move to her jaw while her hands are still on his chest when he hears a noise, so far away it could be on the other side of the world and Nesta doesn’t even seem to have heard it because she doesn’t stop, she pulls herself higher and hooks her hands around his neck.

 

They could go on forever and he knows it, _and he wants it_.

 

 

 

                                             -------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Azriel tried everything: from knocking, to shouting, to call both their names at the top of his lungs, but nothing. So he closes the door and hopes they will not destroy the room or die from lack of hair. The shadowsinger closes the door behind him, shakes his head and smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
